Kirby's Dream Pinball
Kirby's Dream Pinball is an upcoming Nintendo 3DS game starring Kirby. Development Originally the game was in development for the Nintendo DS by an unknown company. It was then abandoned, and the developer went missing. The game's source code was found by a burglar in Illinois, which is where the developer lived. He offered to sell the source code to Nintendo, who bought it. Nintendo decided to release the game for the newer 3DS. The source code was given to Ninesoft, who will add new content, and will also modernize and finish the game's production. Plot Kirby is having a nice day in Dream Land until Dedede comes by and says he wants to be friends with Kirby and that he's became a good guy. Then he gives Kirby some cake. After eating it, Kirby feels sick and falls asleep. When he wakes up, he's in King Dedede's prison! Kirby tries to escape but two giant machines grab him and squish him into a ball, making him unable to stand up, however, since King Dedede wants to have some fun, he made the whole security system a bunch of pinball tables! Kirby must escape King Dedede's prison by beating all of the pinball tables! Controls *L & R: Left and right bumper *A: Inhale/Use copy ability *Accelerate: Roll (only on surfaces) Gameplay This game is similar to Kirby's Pinball Land, but instead of having to score points, you must find all 5 Warp Star pieces to make a Warp Star (which is not a real one) to move on to the next pinball table until you complete them all, the first 4 are collected in the tables while the last one can only be collected by defeating the boss, which you can only access by collecting enough score, another important aspect is the addition of the expansive tables with many bumpers and many enemies which you can hit to score points, and the ability to suck up enemies to get their Copy Abilities (which have been modified). In this game there are only 2 modes by default, Adventure Mode and Free Play Mode, however, there will also be a shop where you can buy stuff using stars that you find on tables, you can buy things like special characters or Copy Essences that you can use before entering a table and of course there's The Arena and The True Arena, called The Colisseum Table and The Master Colisseum Table respectively, the EX Mode (simply called "Extra Hard Mode") can be bought at the shop after beating Adventure Mode. In each board there will also be a secret crystal in each table, try to get them all for a special surprise! Tables There are 15 tables, 2 of them being avaible only in Extra Hard Mode and one of them being a secret one. Any table can be played in Free Play Mode with any bought character. *Green Greens Table is a generic grassy plain and the first and easiest world in Adventure Mode. You can play it immediately in free mode as soon as you start the game. (Boss: Whispy Woods) *Float Island Table is a beach/island area with a secret undersea ruin area and the second world. (Boss: Acro) *Butter Building Table is the third world and a large tower. (Boss: Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright) *Cocoa Cabe Table is the fourth world and a large cave, with quite a bit of water. (Boss: Bugzzy) *Bubbly Clouds Table is the fifth world and one of the hardest yet. It has a cloudy sky theme.(Boss: Kracko) *Halberd Table is the sixth world and the hardest in the first half of the game. It has a mechanical theme.(Boss: Heavy Lobster) *Escape the Halberd! is part of the sixth world and is only on Extra Hard Mode, you don't have to collect the Warp Star pieces, you just gotta go up using bumpers and ramps, while the bottom of the table slowly starts exploding, once you reach the top you're safe, but you gotta fight a certain someone...or at least a robot of him (Boss: Metaknight (robot)) *Sand Canyon Table has a desert theme with a pyramid. This table is the seventh.(Boss: Kabula) *Iceberg Island Table is an icy area with icebergs, icy water, and an icy cave. It is the eighth world.(Boss: Mr. Frosty) *Jam Jungle Table is a lush jungle with some ruins and a volcano. Sometimes it will rain, making the table slippery and Kirby will move faster and slip around more. It is the ninth world.(Boss: Dyna Blade (robot)) *Moonlight Mansion Table is a haunted mansion with lots of ghosts. It is the tenth world. (Boss: King Golem ) *Mount Dedede is the semifinal world and a large mountain. It is the eleventh table.(Boss: Heavy Mole) *Dedede Fortress is the final world in Adventure Mode and it's based on Dedede's castle. (Boss: King Dedede) *Dedede's New Fortress is the final world of the game if you're playing on Extra Hard Mode, not only is it harder, but it's layout has changed as well (Boss: Masked Dedede) *Hyper Zone Table is the hidden table that can only be unlocked by getting every crystal and beating Extra Hard Mode (Boss: 02) Characters You can buy special characters from the shop, these characters are different from Kirby, these characters are: *Bandana Dee , who is faster than Kirby on surfaces and has more health than him but can only use his spear, which can only stab left or right, costs 500 stars. *Waddle Doo , who works just like Bandana Dee, but has less HP and has the Beam Copy Ability, costs 650 stars. *Wheelie , who is the fastest character and has the same HP as Kirby, but his only attack is to dash left or right, costs 730. *Metaknight, who has the same HP and speed as Kirby, but has a powerful sword which can defeat enemies with ease, the only problem is that he can only take 3 hits, costs 800 stars. Bosses Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Ninesoft Category:Pinball Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Action Games